


Unleash Goose for Maximum Chaos

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Animagus Form Is A Goose (Maybe?), Best prank ever, Character Will Cause Problems On Purpose; Teams Up With Untitled Goose, Gen, Goose Attack, Goose Is The Best Distraction Possible (Go Do Something Sneaky), Goose Menaces Any Character In Canon That Writer Feels Like Menacing, It Is A Beautiful Day At Hogwarts And You Are A Horrible Goose, Magic Should Be Able To Stop This Goose Rampage And Yet We Are Powerless, One character adopts the Goose and pretends not to notice as it tortures everyone else, Team-up for Maximum Chaos, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Bafflingly, Fred sits at the dinner table with a goose that may or may not be George.





	Unleash Goose for Maximum Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all stared as they sat down across from Fred. They couldn’t help it; next to Ron’s brother sat a strange sight. Unusual even for Fred and George.

Finally, Hermione managed, “That’s a goose.”

“Honk,” the goose seemed to reply.

“Yup! It’s George,” Fred cheerily claimed, patting the bird on the head.

“George is an animagus?” Ron asked, boggled.

“And we’re supposed to believe he’s a goose?” Hermione said, skepticism leaking through every syllable.

“What? You doubt me?” He seemed genuine in his hurt. He elbowed what was supposedly George. “Go on! Prove you’re George.”

The goose sat, doing nothing. Then it pecked at its wing.

“See?” Fred smiled. “Complete calm! Just like George.”

“Uh-huh.” Hermione sighed. “Whatever you’re planning, please count me out.”

Fred rolled his eyes. “Please. We—”

Then, almost instantly, the goose stood at attention, all focus on the back of the room. Then it charged, honking madly and flapping its wings manically.

McGonagall squawked loudly as she suddenly found a goose assaulting her. She reached for her wand but found it smacked from her hand by the flailing wings. The professor fell back into her chair as the goose got right in her face.

Several people pulled their wands out, but Dumbledore announced, “Be careful; you may hit Minerva if you aren’t careful.”

Many of them stood down, watching helplessly as McGonagall continued to cry out. Snape rolled his eyes as he walked over and began to try and separate the two.

Fred was smiling as he snickered, “Oh no, looks like McGonagall set George off.”

“What were you thinking, bringing a wild goose in here?” Hermione hissed. “You’ll make us lose points!”

“Firstly, it’s not a wild goose. It’s George. Second,” Fred shrugged as he leaned back in his seat, “it’s a set-up for the grand finale!”

Her eyes narrowed. “What grand fina—”

Suddenly the tables burst with sparkles and confetti. It clouded the room completely, making everything pretty much invisible to the naked eye. Hermione sputtered as some of the pieces went into her mouth before she paused. It tasted like...sugar?

“Enough!” The room cleared in a moment. Dumbledore has his hand raised, wand tipped to the air. The word was stern, but there was a sparkle in his eyes. “Hm. How interesting. Candy confetti?” He looked at the now bird-free McGonagall. “And the goose is gone!” A chuckle echoed throughout the confused room. He looked toward the Griffindor table. “What do you think of this, Fred? George?”

Hermione did a double-take as she realized that both twins were now sitting in front of her.

“I think it’s an elaborate way to end the last day before holidays!” Fred said.

“Whoever did it must be pretty charismatic to get a goose  _ and _ the house elves on their side,” George chimed in.

“Indeed.” Dumbledore nodded.

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “Albus, you can’t really expect us to go along with this?”

“Agreed.” McGonagall tersely said, “Ten points from Griffindor.”

Hermione groaned and dropped her head onto the table.

“Was it worth it, boys?” McGonagall snapped, glaring holes at the Weasley twins.

They exchanged glances before they said in chipper voices, “Definitely!”


End file.
